Scruffy
by WeirdsBestFriend
Summary: When Scruffy dies, Duncan just tried to play it cool on the show. But how does he really feel? when the cameras aren't rolling, is the only time Duncan really shows how he feels..
1. Chapter 1

Duncans P.O.V

As Chris called out the last names at the Gilded Chris awards and after i got pants-ed i walked sadly back to my cabin. My Scruffy, was dead. My best friend..was dead. And there was nothing i could do to bring him back. I loved that little guy. He was my life! When i left for Total Drama Island, i all most changed my mind and stayed home, just so i could be with my Scruffy! Now that i look back, i decided i probally should of. I laid my head down on the white pillow, on the top bunk. But duddenly i heard a whimper. Who did that? It sounded alot like...me... Was i whimpering? Well, i _was on the _verge of tears.

" Scruffy. " I said as i stared blankly at the wall in front of me. " I loved you little dude. " I said sadly, hoping that if Scruffy was maybe in trarantula heaven or something, he could hear me. I sighed and curled up in the blankets and tried to shut my eyes, but all i could do, was wish Scruffy was right beside me.

Courtney's P.O.V

As i tried to go to sleep after the big fight me and Beth the hog girl had, i just couldn't. All i could hear was some kind of whimpering. It sounded like Duncan but i found that highly unlikely. What does he have to be sad about anyway? _I'M _the one who should be whimpering! Finally i gave up the whole 'silent treatment ' thing me and beth had going on with each other and just asked the darn question.

" Are you hearing that too? " I asked.

Beth was very hesitant at first but finally decided to answer me.

" The whimpering you mean? I hear alot of whimpering, i know that. " Beth said finally answering me.

" Yeah, whimpering. " I said as i sat up and swung my legs over the edge of my top bunk.

" I'll go check it out, it sounds like it's coming from the boys cabin. " I said climbing down from the top and getting some decent clothes on, which were my everyday preppy clothes that i wore.

" Okay.." Beth said watching me go out the door with a flash-light in hand.

I lit my path way the whole way there by, shinning it back and forth to make sure there were no surprise roots or stumps, or even freaking bears. You never could geuss what would be in your way, when your at this place! I made it saftley, suprisingly, to the front porch of the boys cabin and knocked politley until no one answered it. Then i ust opened it up with no warning, i made my way inside, and saw that the lights were still on and the only boy in the cabin was Duncan.

" Duncan? " I asked hestiantly, but there was no reply. I walked cautoiously beside him on the bed and climbed up a little to be able to see his face, but it was turned so that it faced the wall, so in this case, i could not see it very well. I strained over him to be able to see, and by doing this i discovered that the wimpers were in face coming from Duncan, and also saw him move his hands and then he tossed over and turned a little, with a little bit of jerky movements. For you people who don't understand, it means he is having a nightmare. I shook his shoulder, to try to wake him up.

" Duncan? " I said lightly as i shook it again. " Come on duncan wake up. " I said again smiling at him. He cracked his eyes open a little.

" Courtney? " He asked.

" Mmm-Hmmm. " I answered.

" I- had a nightmare. " He answered incoherently, stretching his left arm.

" Yeah, i know thats why i woke you up. " I answered. I may still be mad at him a little..But still there was no reason to be mean, right now. He just had a nightmare so i decided to be a little sympathetic." what was it about though? " I asked curiously.

" Going to juvie, and Scruffy dying. " He answered sadly. At that moment, it struck me on how mean i had been being all day. I know that a man is supposed to care about his girl friend even more then his pet, but man i had deserved it. I would have treated him the same way if my pet had come here. And besides i should have let him have his fun with his pet..He hadn't seen it in a while and he loves the thing and has loved it longer then me. Wow, had i been a jerk today.

" Want to tell me about your nightmare a little more? " I asked sadly hopinh he would say yes and tell me all his prblems and worries, but i got just the opposite affect.

" No.." He said as he tossed back around and closed his eyes once agian, into the world of darkness.

" Duncan, im sorry about your pet Scruffy dying but it was just his time.." I tried to explain calmly.

" I know i just...Every pet i get dies. " He said tossing back over to face me.

" I- Well-....Duncan the thing is-....." I said rubbing his back slowly.

" No, just leave me alone right now. I don't wanna talk to anyone. " He said gruffly. I got up and walked the journey back to my trailer without a flashlight.


	2. Chapter 2

Courtney's P.O.V

As i walked back to my trailer, i had surprisingly made it back without falling. I opened the door and went back to my bunk.

" So what was it? " Beth asked as she look at me with wide eyes of fear.

" Huh? " i asked her not understanding at first.

" The whimpering! " she said exsaperated.

" oh! well it was.." I started. I can't deny that i thought about telling her that Duncan was the source of the noise but thought better of it. Duncan would just fall into a deeper depression if i did that.

" it was just a hurt bear.." I lied. " i woke up Chris and got him to take care of it. " i lied AGAIN.

" oh. " she said as she lied back down and rolled over.

i simply sighed and did the same, no use staying up late, and drowning in guilt from being a jerk to Duncan.

Duncan's P.O.V

I curled up into a tight ball and squeezed my eyes shut, but no matter how mant sheep i counted, i couldn't let my brain rest and fall into a deep slumber. And the weird thing was that my mind wasn't on Scruffy. It was on Courtney. How could i treat her like that? She was trying to make me feel better. I hate sympathy, but jeez, there was no need to do that. I had alot of guilt on my chest, which was very rare and i was not use to the feeling. I knew one thing..I didn't like it. This is all that little dork Harold's fault! I hate that nerd! All he's good for is giving leshawna compliments, and stirring up crap which caused alot of drama! Chris should share a house with this guy! They could both just sit and sleep, eat, and breath drama together. Jeez. I decided to get up and walk over there. I saw that Courtney had left a flashlight and it was now on the vanity table thingy that we had. But when i tried to turn it on, i noticed the battery was dead. I hope Courtney's all right. Not having light is dangerous at night around this place.

" Man. " I said under my breath. Where was Owen? i know it was a random thought, but i hadn't seen the big lug all night.

I opened the trailer door and made my way to the girls trailer. I walked under the tree and tried to step care full so i woulodn't trip over roots, but then i heard something. It sounded like rustling in the bushes.

" W-who's there? " I yelled out.

" I am. " I heard an all too familar voice, that i shoudn't hear here.

I ran as fast as i could too the girls trailer. But, unfortunatly i tripped over a rock and then i felt a seering pain go down my arm.

" YAHH! " I screamed out in pain and firght. There was no way i could take this guy with a hurt arm. My original plan was to run and then surprise attack him by turning around followed by a series of boxing and street fighting moves. It wasn't going like that though.

" Nighty- Night Duncan. " I heard the voice say before i was looking at the night sky and then suddenly my eyes started to droop closed and then finally shut.

_what do you think? ANd if you dont get it, the dude knocked duncan out. Thanks and review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Courtney's P.O.V

i woke up that morning a little later then usual. I rubbed my eyes and saw that beth wasn't in her bed, and chris was...IN OUR CABIN!?

" CHRIS! " i screamed. he couldn't just come in like that! We have the right to have some privacy in the mornings!

" sorry, oh wait, no im not! anyway we need everyone outside ASAP. " he shouted and snickered, but then slammed the door and ran outside. What was going on? we just had a challenge yesterday! we don't have another untill next week i thought! oh, if were having another challenge today, my lawyers would be on his butt immedietly!

" What's going on? " i heard Beth say. I noticed now, that she was over by the vanity mirror.

" I have no idea.." i said dumb founded for once.

we both got our morning rituals done as fast as we possibly could, and then met outside. But the thing was, was that only Owen, Beth, and I were there. Was Duncan still in a depression? Where was he? Is he okay? these questions flooded my mind like a bath tub being left on and eventually over flowing.

" Okay, it seems we have a missing contestant..But that is NOTHING to freak out about! Chef get the tapes out from last night. " Chris yelled to chef.

" You gave the camera men that night off so that there pay would get reduced and you would get a raise! " Chef said angrily.

" WHAT? " One of the camera men inquired.

" Uh..right.....WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" Chris screamed.

" I swear, if this is one of your stupid, freaky, idiotic, challenges im going to sue the living- " I started but then as all ways, rudely cut off.

" I'm not playing! I wouldn't give up my day off to mess with your head! I was supposed to be at the spa right now! But because of you little- " Chris screamed but then stopped and took a deep breath.

" Pretty boy needs to calm down.." Chef warned.

" Duncan..Where are you? " I whispered worridly. What if a bear had torn him up like Cody on last season!? i shook my head trying to get the thought out of my head.

" Hey Courtney, isn't that your flashlight you had last night? " Beth asked as she picked up the, now, useless item.

" Yeah, i brought over to the boys trailer and walked in but i left it in there. " I said looking over at some trees that were shaking from the wind.

" I thought you said that you saw a hurt bear. " Beth said her eyebrows furrowing.

" Well, i did but i uh, went into the boys trailer after it all to make sure that they were okay! " I said lying through my teeth.

" Oh. " Beth said while chris and chef talked and shouted at each other over Duncan being missing.

" But if you left it in the boys trailer....What's it doing out here? " Beth asked.

" I have no idea...." I said finally telling the truth for once, what _was _that flashlight doing out- oh my gosh!

" Duncan must have been walking back over to our cabin with the flashlight when he realized that i had left it! " I yelled in realization.

" Great, keep on solving it and whatever! I'm going to the spa!" Chris said leaving.

" Make that two brother. " Chef said chuckling and walking net to Chris.

" Your not going to help!? " I screamed.

" Uh, i would but there's no refunds at the spa, and i've all ready paid for today...So, gotta run! " Chris explained and then walked ery fast away into a limo with Chef.

" UHGG! I cannot believe this! Oh, Duncan where are you!? " I shouted with tears in my eyes. " Okay, courtney just keep it together girl, we can do this. " I said pep talking myself. This seemed all most impossible.

Duncan's P.O.V

I opened my eyes and groaned. There was no light. The andvantage of having no light? There was none.

" Hello!? " I yelled out.

" Boss, he's awake! " I heard someone whisper.

" All ready? Jeez. " The "boss" said.

" Wha- " I started to ask what's going on but i was cut off.

" Shut up you little rat. " A harsh voice said and with a thud i was hit in the back of the head..again. My arm was really starting to hurt now and i couldn't hardly breath. Where was I?

" Now listen, you a little...tied up right now. Maybe you can geuss exactly who i am. " The voice said again. Yes, i remembered it like it was yesterday what happened.

" Hmm, thought you would. I know it's probally something hard to forget especially for me." He went on. " How long has it been there scamp? maybe..what? four years maybe? Yeah, you were 12 weren't you..." He came in close to my face. " What you did four years ago was a big mistake..." He said.

" Really? 'cause i dont regret it _at all_.." i said back coming in close to his face.

" hm." He said. " What a disrespectful kid..." He said making a _'tut tut'_ sound to me and shaking his head.

" Hey guys, what do we do with such disrespectful kids? " he asked even though he knew the answer.

" Teach 'em a lesson. " I heard at least two guys say together.

" That's right..." He said, and even though it was dark, i could just tell by his voice that he was smiling, he hit my yet again with his fist which by the searing pain, i could tell had multiple rings on it. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips together so that i would not scream.

" Where...Where am i? " i asked gulping my scream down.

" well, in what building and exactly where it is, im not telling, but i will tell you that your in a very big meat locker, and once i turn on the..well, lets just say it's gonna be like Antarctica in here. " He said smiling. And did something i actually was thankful for, he turned on the lights.I squinted against the light at first but then i could hold my eyes open and looked around, only to see that he was gone and so was his little buddies.

" Where'd you go COWARD!? " I screamed in rage, i tried moving my legs but when i looked down i say tht i was on a large metal table, and was chained down to it. I was in a standing position on it and it was not very comfy to say the least. I looked up and saw that it was getting cold in here. But how? Usually meat lcokers took like ten hours to even _start_ getting cold!

" I know what your thinking, how is it getting so cold, so very, _very_ fast? " He said over what looked like an intercom. Coward must not want me to see his face.

" Now, the answer my dear enemy is that i have installed about lets say.. one hundred of those condensors...( AN: A condensor is what makes the meat lockers cold ) now, it's going to get pretty cold in there. " He said snickering.

" Why are you playing these games? Why not kill me right now, on the spot? " I asked.

" Shut up and sit like a good little boy, this is only to distract you. For now i will need to run a few....lets just call them_ errands." _

" I'm not a ' good little boy ' " I said gritting my teeth in anger.

" Your so very stupid. " He whispered and the next thing i knew there was water going down my back...Ice cold water.

" AHK! " I screamed in pain. It was getting cold really really fast, and that water wasn't doing a _thing_ for me.

" Maybe you be more respectful now.." He said and signed off the intercom.

I struggled against the chains as hard as i could, but all i manged to do was make huge bruises on my ankled and wrists. My legs were freezing. These chains were getting cold too. Jeez. i know im going to die.

Muahahahaha!! Anyway, review! Next chapter should be up really really really soon. And im also going to try and update, Duncan's parents, Duncan's sadness, What's the deal with.., and maybe some 6teen stories. If you have a request on what kind of story you would like me to make, or maybe some kind of idea on what shouldhappen in Any of my stories ( INCLUDING THIS ONE! ) Just either review it on this story or if you can try to PM me instead. But if you can't PM or if you just don't feel like PMing me and rather jst review it, go ahead. thanks though! AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Courtney's P.O.V

I had the feeling that i needed to find Duncan and really fast for some reason. But how could i find Duncan? There was only one clue! Sure i had suspects..There was Owen, he was acting very weird latley, and then there was Harold, he was all ways jealous and revenge thirsty of Duncan, and my last suspect was Justin, that pretty boy was hitting on me pretty hard, and now would be a good time to take Duncan.. I thought over the evidence again, a flashlight, and suspects was all i had to work with.

" Owen. " I said.

" Huh? I wondn't ever do- oh uh, haha, nevermind, uhm, what's uh up courtney? " He asked as sweat poured off of him.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Duncan is would you? " I asked.

" Nope, no idea! " He said nervously again.

" Then would you mind telling me where you were last night when i was in the boys trailer at, lets see..meybe around nine thirty PM? " I asked smiling.

" I was uh, in the bathroom of course, Chef can make a mean chilli! " Owen said. I nodded, it made sense even if Owen did look nervous answering. Owen was a little...gasy..after chefs chilli that afternoon.

" Right, thank you for your time Owen. " I said politly. There really wasn't a way to contact Justin or Harold so now i needed to find out more stuff..I needed answers and fast.

Duncan's P.O.V

My lips were blue. I was sure of it. My legs and rest of my body that i could see had a blue tint to it, so i was sure i was going to go into hypothermia soon. I was NOT going to die though! I was going to live.

" Allright Duncan, im done with my errands now, it's time we put you some where else." The voice said, but all i know right now was that there was knock out gas flooding into the meat locker. I tried holding my breath and it seemed to actually work, i let out a big breath an countinued breathing when i saw the knock out gas had ran out.

" Oh, so you want to be stubborn eh? " He said.

I looked out into the meat locker with no expression except determination on my face.

" well see how long that lasts you little rat. " He said. " Now i want you to remeber what you did to get here and for me to hate you so much. " He said in a mocking voice.

" W-why? " I stutured from the cold.

" Because i want to make sure i have the right person my dear boy. I want to make sure that i don't have anyone else, and to make sure that i punish the right man. " He said in a very bone chilling voice. But i wasn't scared anymore.

" You know you have the right person _marcus _" I said with a smirk on my face. But he didn't reply, but rather wait upon my answer. I sighed and began.

" I ratted you out. " I said.

" why was that Duncan? " He said smugly.

" Because you got me in an ally way on my way back home, i was taking a shot cut and held me hostage so that you could get some money at the bank when you did a robbery, but i called nine one one when i said you could trust me not to do that. " I said all in one breath.

" DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I WAS IN JAIL FOR THAT YOU LITTLE RAT!? " He screamed into the intercom.

" How long? " I asked smiling.

" twenty years. " He said.

" but, it's only been four years, how could you have been in there for four years..." I said and then realized he must have escaped.

" Hopping and climbing fences is an amazing thing isn't it Duncan? " He said again. But from now on i'll call him Marcus, on a count that was his name.

" But you know what else is amazing Duncan? " He said softly into the intercom.

" I can only imagine what's amazing to you. " I said in a sarcastic tone.

" _Shock therapy is wonderful_. " He said cackling at the end, and then he sent jolts of electricity right up through me. And in that time frame of being shocked i remember quite clearly what happened.

_I walked home from my school one day, taking a short cut down a dark ally i was only around twelve years old. _

_" Hey, you..kid! come over here right now! " The voice said to me as i walked stiffly to him from fear. _

_" Now, we are gonna hold you hostage okay? As long as you cooperate with us, you wont get hurt. " He said as he grabbed me by the arm. _

_" W-W-Who are you? " I all most whispered. _

_" Oh, how could i have been so rude?! " He shouted in joy and laughing. " US, my dear boy, WE are the scorpions. " He said squinting his eyes when he said the word scorpions. _

_" your a gang? " I asked amazed. _

_" Yeah, yeah, come on kid we gotta get a move on." He said as the rest of them followed them into a bank where the whole robbery was being held place. Finally when i said to let me go he asked that question.._

_" Can i trust ya? You know, not to call the coppers on us? " He asked and i nodded. He nodded and let me go but as soon as he did i whipped my phone out of my pocket and dialed nine one one so fast you couldn't blink within the time i did it. Next thing i knew there were cops and the " scorpions" were locked up for a pretty long while since they had shot some people, i heard on the news. _

" Does that do you some good? " Marcus asked snickering.

" P-Plenty. " I said, my head just throbbing in pain.

" Hm." He said in an unpleased way.

" So what kind o-of t-torture is up n-next? " I asked sarcastically with a smirk on my face, but instantly regreted that action, my lips cracked and split open.

" AAH! " I screamed, then a warm little rickle ran down my chin and knew instantly that it was blood.

" See what you get when you smirk too much? Bloody lips, kid. " Marcus said and started laughing.

I struggled against the chains again and screamed, i hoped that someone would hear. I knew it was highly unlikely, but i could dream couldn't I?

" No one is gonna hear 'ya kid. " Marcus said.

" Just let me out! " I screamed. " Let..me..out.." I whispered and breathed hard, but the coldness of the freezer made the action burn the back of my throat, i gulped and looked ahead.

I didn't hear anything for a while and then the i could feel the place get warmer. And then the door opened, but the next thing i knew, there was a brick being launched at me. I jerked my head away from where it was aimed to hit me square in the forehead.

" Aww, your no fun kid. " Marcus said in the bone chilling voice he was capabal of using.

" Sorry, don't wanna die. " I said through gritted teeth. " But you didn't wanna kill me, you want to keep me alive, you knew that i could dodge that. " I said through realization.

" One point for Duncan. It's Twenty and One now.. good job it WAS Twenty and zero." he said laughing at the end, he took out a key and undid my locks.

" Don't walk around yet kid. " He said. " Both your legs would snap in half from the cold. " He said in a serious tone. " Boys! " he screamed and as soon as he said that word, Two ugly dudes came in. They were both average height and were really buff from what i could see, i also noticed that they both had tattos on all most every inch of their body, the only part with now tattos was their face and rest of their head, Marcus though..He was very very tall. He had dark brown hair and a car that ran from the middle of his forhead straight down over his node and then his lips, it looked as if someone took and thin, sharp blade and went straight down in a line from the top of his forehead in the middle all the way intill they got to under his chin, he had green eyes and his hair as i said was brown but was in a shot hair cut, not a crew cut or anything but more like how some people do that hair cut where at the end the make it go up like a wall. He had only one tatto, that was visible anyway, and it was a tatto of a scorpion on his cheek. He had on a see green shirt with no collar, and had on really dark blue jeans. I looked into his eyes and he just stared back into mine.

" Boys, get him outta here. You know where to take 'em. " He all most said in a whisper, and before i knew it, i was being carried out of the meat locker.

What do 'ya think? in a way i kinda feel sorry for marcus.. oh and by the way im going to update, What's the deal with... really soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Courtney's P.O.V

I was so tired. I couldn't hardly keep my eyes open, i didn't teally need to keep them open anyway, i couldn't see since the crying just made my vision blurry. Duncan was going to die and it was all my fault. The news had all ready heard about it and were broadcasting it daily, they called it the case of "the missing teen from TDA." I shook my head. Duncan's parents were worried sick, and they kept on calling. The police were trying to figure it out too. The police told Chris that we shoudln't stay here since it's too dangerous. But chris refused, so did I. If there was more evidence i wanted to find it. I showed the police the flashlight and told them about how i left it in the boys trailer and hgow Duncan must have been coming back over to give it to me. They simply nodded and ook it away to check for fingerprints.

"Courtney? Maybe you should get some rest. " I heard Beth say.

I simply nodded and truged to my bunk, if i wanted to find Duncan i needed some rest. But every minute i wasted, i knew Duncan was closer to death, and i couldn't stand it.

Duncan's P.O.V

The seering pain that went my arm was unbearbal. I found out it was nothing too serious but was actually only a cracked bone, not a fully broken one. Still hurt though. I was taken to another dark room, what was going to happen now?

" Look at him shiver Alex. " One of the two guys who were a "scorpion" Said.

" Ha! Look in his eyes, im sure he'll crack any minute and start crying like a baby." The other said.

" You both are wrong, 'cause every word you say to me right now, i'm counting and thats how many times i'm gonna punch you directly between the eyes." I said smirking.

" What did you say to me punk? " I heard of them spat.

" I said- " I started but then i was cut off by marcus.

" ENOUGH! " I heard Marcus yell. " You two idiot get out, this is my itch to scratch. " I head him say.

" You refer to me as an itch? " I asked.

" Shut up or it's back in the freezer. " He said gritting his teeth. " Didn't i say to GET OUT? " He screamed to the two dorks who brought me in here.

" R-R-Right away boss! " I heard them say, i smirked at there sudden respect.

I heard foot-steps come my way, i could tell it must have been Marcus.

" Listen kid, since you ruined my life and all i need one little favor to ask of you. " He said.

" What is it? " I asked suspiciously. There was no telling what this creep what want from me.

" Hold out your hand. " He said.

" Why? " I asked.

" HOLD it out NOW! " He said.

I was reluctant but then dudifilly held out my hand, when i did there was some sort of object placed in it. It was cold and hard. It was shapped very odd.

" Dont press or push anything on that. " He said. " Not yet anyway. " he then turned on the lights. I saw i was sitting on an old gurney with no cushion or anything on it, so i was sitting on the metal. But when i looked down in my hand i gasped. There in my hand sat a gun.

" Y-You want me to kill myself? " I asked. " I'M NOT DOING IT! I DONT CARE IF I DID RUIN YOUR LIFE! I AIN'T DOIN' IT! " I screamed.

" NO, KID LISTEN!" He screamed back. " I don't want you to kill yourself " He said and looked down.

" You want me to kill you..." I said in realization.

" Your a smart kid, don't let anyone tell you ain't. " He said and looked straight into my eyes with plea.

**What do 'ya think? I'm not giving any hints on what's going to happen! muahahahahah!!! will duncan kill Marcus or not? Will Marcus kill Duncan if Duncan doesn't kill him? REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

Courtney's P.O.V

I woke up with a start. The cold sweat rolled down my forehead and i panted fast. I had a ightmare, it was true. Was it about school or failing a test? No. Was it about Duncan dead? Yes. I couldn't take this. Why was this happening? I shook my head looked at the cheap alarm clock that sat on the vanity thing in my room. It said that it was midnight exactly. 12:00am. I hated my life at this point. I let my arm glide underneath the pillow and snatch something that i kept hidden from everyone. It was a picture of Duncan. I didn't know if anyone else would even do that. I had thought maybe Duncan hid a photo of me under his pillow but that was only a dream of romance. Duncan was romantic when he wanted to be, it was true. And all I wanted right now was for him to be back with me, so i could wrap my arms around him and squeeze him so tight, that nothing in this world could take him again.

I sighed and swung my legs over my bed and got up and sat at the vanity thing. Why did Chris even put this stupid thing in here? Whatever, i was letting my mind wonder from more important things..like Duncan. I layed my head in my hands and squeezed my eyes shut so that i wouldn't let the tears fall. But no matter how hard i tried, they slipped and fell and I sobbed and then swallowed. I looked into the mirror. No more playing around. It was time to find Duncan, I didn't care if i had to spend the rest of my life looking for him, I _WILL_ find him. And as i looked down at the floor to walk back over to my bed i noticed a piece of paper that i had never seen before.

Duncan's P.O.V

" You _want_ to die? " I asked Marcus, what the heck? First, he wants to kill ME and now he wants ME to kill HIM!

" Would you want to live this life? I'm tired of living this life, Duncan and so are other people, other people want to die just like i do, but there not brave enough to do it. " He said looking at me.

" No, that's not how it works Marcus. " I said turning the gun over in my hand. It had writting on it, but it was hard to make out.

" I't say's happy birthday. " He said to me.

" Why? " I asked him curiously.

" My grandpa gave that to my dad for his eighteenth bithday. It was his first gun, and then when my dad had turned fifty he got into a depression and killed himself. I want to someone to kill me with the same gun. " Marcus said looking into my eyes.

" Your insane. " I said.

" Maybe, but i don't care and it don't matter now does it? " Marcus said.

" I'm not doing it. " I said finally.

" Why not!? " Marcus yelled while his face got red with anger.

" Im not killing someone! Look i may have ruined a good amount of your life but you can change. Go turn youself back into the jail and start over. " I said to him.

" No, i don't want to do that. I want to completelystart over. " Marcus said. " Starting over here, is just like starting over half way and trying to get back up to the top. Why not start over fresh, no dues, no anything, I just start over and go down the right way this time. My buisness is finished here on earth. " He said.

" Sucide is a sin. " I said.

" Who are you to be praising what's a sin or not!? " He yelled.

" I mean that if you commit suicide you don't got to heaven. " I explained more clearly this time.

" I't ain't suicide if someone else kills me. " He said witha toothy grin.

" No. " I said.

" Please? I'm begging you Duncan! Kill me! " He yelled and sniffled.

" I can't do this Marcus. " I whispered.

" You can stay here until you change you mind. And if you don't..I'll kill you. " Marcus said and then left.

I stared at the celing. What was i supposed to do?

_REVIEW!!!! Next chapter courtney gets a good look at that piece of paper....And on Duncans p.o.v..........muahahahahahhahahahaha!!!! will Duncan Kill marcus or will Marcus have to kill Duncan because Duncan wont kill Marcus? MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!????? REVIEW! Tell me what you think should happen! I might just put in what you think! yayz!_


	7. Chapter 7

Courtney's P.O.V

Paper. That's what i thought. I had found a piece of paper with no words on it, and no signaficance to it at all, but i clutched onto to it as if it was my final hope of life. Why i did this? I had no idea to be honest. I looked at it over and over again. I sat the paper down onto the vanity and looked straight at it, as if words would suddenly appear.

" Beth? " I called out.

" Huhuhhh...Courtney it's like twelve in the morning ro something.." Beh replied sleeply.

" I know but i found something. " I said. Beth hesitantly got out of her bed and walked upto me as the boards in the old trailer creeked and groaned as the short girl walked and sauntered over.

" Courtney, it's a piece of paper. Are you going insane? " She asked as she yawned.

" No, i just thought that maybe..I dunno.." I said befumbled as to why i was making such a scene about this paper.

" Well..I geuss i could look at it more closely.." Beth said as she looked hard at the paper.

" Oh, thank you! " I said relieved that she would just take a look at it and then hugged the short girl. I turned on the trailer light and stood over Beth as she looked at it with close carefull eyes.

" I'm gonna need my decoding kit.." Beth sighed as she walked over to her bunk and reached under and then when her arm came out she a had a case that had no writting on it but was simply brown and in the shape of a small chest.

Duncan's P.O.V

What in god all mighty was i supposed to do? I couldn't kill a man and live with it for the rest of my life, but i didn't want to get killed either. I looked at the celing for the longest time and eventually had counted all the celing tiles. There were five hundred sixty four, but there were like twelve missing since this place was very old. I looked down at the ground in wonder and amazment. It all started with one little pet dying and then it turned into this... I wonder if anyone even cared. I sighed a deep breath but then coughed from it being so dusty and stale. The place was practically insane inducing dark, it was a wonder i could even _see_ those tiles on the celing. I shrugged, not really caring and then for what seemed like eternity stared out into nothing. Then the lights went on.

" Have you decided yet? Let's just hope you made the right desicion. " Marcus said stepping in. He crouched on one knee and put his head next to the gun that was in my hand.

" Blow my brains out kid. " He said in a mocking tone.

" No. " I said, and then gulped. What was i doing?

" What did you say? " He said in a daring or warning voice.

" I said no. "

" That's what i thought you said. " Marcus said and looked daggers into my eyes.

" I said no, and im standing by my word. " I said determind.

" Why do you want to save a wretch like me kid? I rob and steal and cheat and play foul. Nobody wants me here. Anyone else would blow my brains and rip my organs out in a hearbeat but you take four hours just in all to say no. Do you spare me for your own selfish needs of a clean concious? You concious would be better off if you killed me then if you didn't , 'cause if you killed me..that would be one more less dead person in this world..one less robbed store in this foul world.." He said in what looked to be on the verge of tears.

" Marcus, i told you before what to do..the easy way out is not to-" I started but then cut off by who other then Marcus himself.

" I want the easy way out okay kid!? I'm not that smart or handsome. I want to go where im only judged on the good i do and there i will be eternally good. No more bad things.." He said.

" Then start here on this world..If you go up there now you'll be sent away immeditly, you need to do some good and regain truth and all that stuff before you can go up there to be judged." I tried to explain, but even i knew i wasn't the one who should be explaining this..I mean look at me, I've been to juvie how many times? twelve?

" your..But I just... I gotta go... Maybe..Maybe your right.. i'm gonna go think about it for a while okay? I'll be back again in about thirty minutes and by then i want you to be okay with the thought of killing me, because i think i'm still gonna want to die..My mind is set and now matter how many times you tell me the square block goes through the square hole, i'm allways gonna try the circle hole. " He said. Most people didn't understand that meataphor..It was simply i way to say he was stubborn and what bothered me most was that he knew I understood it..

**If you read this story LISTEN UP! the next chapter is going to be the GIGANTIC FINALLY!!! woohoo!!! It may take two chapters or it may take only one..if it takes one it will be pretty long, but if it's two chapters it gonna be two pretty short chapters.. WHat do you think? I want you to tell me in your reviews please!**


	8. Chapter 8

Courtney's P.O.V

" So is there anything special about it or no? " I asked very impacient. I needed to know like right now. I was hopping from foot to foot, with my eyebrows down in thought as Beth did ' her thing' as she called it.

" Wait, i think there might be..words.." Beth said.

" What? " I asked in a low whisper. Words? Really?

" Quick turn off that light! " Beth shouted as jumped in anticipatation.

I ran over and quickly shut off the dim light in the cabin with my thumb and ran back over, breathing heavily from worrying. She took out what i recognized as, a black light, and then she scrubbed over the paper lighly with a lemon, and as she did words started to appear.

Duncan's P.O.V

I waited in the darkness for Marcus to come back, hoping the whole time that that he would say that he had changed his mind. I stared at the ground and could only see my red converse shoes. The i looked to the side and wondered if my fowhawk was visible in the darkness. I looked at every place in the this dark, old, muggy room, and found no exit other then the door that Marcus exiting and entering through. I once again looked up and started counting the tiles, but it was too dark. There was nothing to do! But i geuss i didn't really need something to do since i heard the door creak open and expected Marcus to come in.

" So, what's your desicion? Because not matter what, im still saying no. " I demanded in the darkness.

" What are you talking about dimwit? " someone said and immidetly i recognized the voice to be one of the those two dorks that wer what i called Marcus's henchmen.

" Nothing much dork. " I said, it reminded me of harold.

" Me and my friend here have had about enough of your smack! " One of the henchmen said.

" I've had about enough of your stupidty. " I said laughing afterwards, but then i felt a blow to the head.

I kicked him right in the face, and both of them puched me in the face and then jumped and tackled me to the ground, i instantly punched both of them in the arms and they squealed and jumped off.

" Your like two fat, ugly, pigs! " I yelled luahging again, this was just too fun.

" You moron! I'll rip your head off! " One of them yelled but then Marcus came in and turned on the light.

" What are you two bo-zo's doin' in here!? " Marcus screamed.

" Boss, we's were just minding are buissness when- " Then he shut up and there was a loud boom, and then there was a substance that covered my face and arms. And it was thicker then water, and it was red.

" That should shut them up. " Marcus said and then started cackling.

" You just.." I stuttered.

" Diffrent gun..I got at least four of them on me. " Marcus said.

" You decided to not kill yourself? " I asked.

" _You_ would be the one to kill me and i haven't changed anything. " He said smiling. " Hope your ready to kill me, it shouldn't take to much time.." He said sitting down on the ground idian style.

" No. " I said.

" Now look kid, you remeber me saying that if you didn't kill me that _I_ would kill _you_, right? " He asked.

" I remeber clearly. " I answered.

" You sure there kid? I could easily kill you..four guns remeber? " He asked.

" Positive. " Duncan said.

" You got a death wish don't you? " Marcus asked and shot at me which only missed me by two inches.

" Nope, just dont like the whole killing you idea thanks. " I replied being cocky.

" I ran for the door and opened with my foot and rolled out, as Marcus ran and was hot on my trail.

Courtney's P.O.V

Beth read the words that started to form on the page at her best advantage, and i only could stare with my eyes wide and mouth open. And so..Beth started reading exactly what the letter read.

" _Now, i know that you maybe smart or dumb..But wither way, if you have figured out how to descipher this message, your a genius. You probally allready know that I, Marcus Bastrata, have taken Duncan. Me and Duncan have some issues that need to be taken care of. But by the time you figure this out..I'll probaly be dead, and so will Duncan. There was nothing that you could have done..there was nothing he could have done really. It was none of you peoples fault for what had happened. This was only my fault and Duncans fault..._

Duncan's P.O.V

I ran around blindly through corridors panting and breathing heavily.

" YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY ALL YOUR LIFE! " Marcus screamed as he countinued to chase.

" CAN'T KILL YOUR WHOLE LIFE EITHER! " i screamed in retort.

I ran pass the horrid frezzer and but then was caught at a dead end.

Courtney's P.O.V

_" Duncan, was no secret keeper to really just shorten what happened so long ago, I was no saint though. I was against the law and Duncan was just going home from school. I used him as a hostage and things went wrong. Duncan called the cops on me, when he said i could trust him, the little rat, but there is noting he can do to redeem himself except only one thing..._

Duncan's P.O.V

I went in between his legs and he tried to shoot me as i went under and he only got himself in the foot.

" ARGGHHH!! " He screamed in not only frustration but of course pain, the blood seeped out of the hole in his shoe caused by the bullet.

I all most puked in the disgusting sight, but what really surprised me was the he managed to run even with a hole in his foot. I gasped at this extream feat. I ran back the way i came but this time took a couple diffrent turns. I had no idea where i was or what this place used to be, but i decided that i didn't want to know, i jumped over a few other things and squirmed inbetween others. That hole in his foot slowed him down but the hand on his gun was at full speed with the trigger. And then i felt it..I felt the horrible pain in my shoulder..The pain of a bullet piercing through the muscel and skin.

Courtney's P.O.V

" _Killing me..With the sam gun as my fathers, i made him do it if he did it, and if he didin't do it, then he is dead for sure. We many both be dead but i tried to use my time before-hand to write this letter so that the world may know.._

Duncan's P.O.V

" IT'S AGONIZING, ISN'T IT!? " Marcus screamed from down the hall, still running as fast as his shot foot and good foot would take him, i let a few tears slip away before making may way through a diffrent door, and tried to lock it, it smelled so bad that i wanted to yet again puke. A few bullets went through the wall, with no avail to kill me though.

" IM COMING IN! DON'T THINK IM NOT, YOU LITTLE RAT! " Marcus screamed and i swallowed down the barf that came up.

I truned on the light and instantly screamed. Therte on the floor were about six dead animals.

" I WAS _GOING_ TO PUT THEM IN THE MEAT LOCKER SO I COULD EAT THEM LATER, BUT YOU MESS UP EVERYTHING! " Marcus screamed. I knew one thing..Marcus really was insane..

Courtney's P.O.V

" _how Duncan and I had died or How i may have died or how he had died. But no one would care about how i died. If i died i would be doing the world a favor. I'm insane and phsycotic. No longer must i live. for I am.._

Duncan's P.O.V

I help back the instinct to puke my guts out at the awful sight. There brains were scattered across the floor and one of them had there stomachs turnout and there intestines were wrapped around his or her own neck. I was never _' one with nature ' _like bridgette was, or animal friendly..Heck i gave a deer a noogie..But this was absoultly sick. I stepped over each animal as the red sticky substance washed over my sneakers and then i accidently steeped on one of the poor animals brains. I gasped and sucked in a smelly breath of the dead, and held it. I closed my eyes as i reached the wall, with the peeling paint. There was a window there, it was made of thick glass though and it would be too hard to break.

" almost in..." I heard Marcus say to himself. but i heard it too.

I looked back and looked over at the many animals that littered the floor. They were victims of his work, the blood that was on my face was from the other victims..the ones i got into a fight with were victims, the people who have died from him were victims. I still held onto that gun that Marcus gave me and threw it at the door.

" What the.." I heard Marcus say in surprise.

I looked fearful for what might happen next. I tried opening the window..over and over, but my shoulder hurt and so did my arm that was already cracked. I didn't give up though. I wouldn't give up intill the end.

Courtney's P.O.V

" _Evil, and no more goodness is in my heart. Where i am located is an old abandoned place. It's not very far. The directions from the set that I had took Duncan from is on the back. I promise this will be the last thing i write, the last thing that holds my signature, this will be the last thing ever to have my words on it. Goodbye, this world. sincerly-Marcus Bastrata " _Beth finished.

I didn't waste anytime, it took only five in utes to contacr police and get everyone in the car.

Duncan's P.O.V

Marcus laughed in delight when he got in, and in that second, the window somehow opened and my arm was in pain, but ignoring was the easy part, i jumped through the window amazingly enough didn't get shot and rolled onto the ground and tried to run. I could see that i was now outside. But as i looked back, i saw the one thing that would haunt me for the rest of my life, The thing that when i went to sleep, i would wake up screaming about, the one thing that i would never want to see again. When Marcus tried to come after me by going out the window, the window instantly shut right at his neck, and in the end his head was chopped off. The blood spurt everywhere, and the blood spurted up into the air and it was almost like a ballet, i know it sounds ultimatly wrong and sick, but the dark crismon liquid just shot up into the air and went across the sky in an amazing manner, and it went straight against the sun, making it almost sparkle, before it hit the ground and stained the once green grass, i sickening dark red, and with that Marcus's body fell and plopped down from the inside.

" You wanted to die Marcus..You just did. " I said and then collapses to the ground and stretched out and tried to sheiled my eyes from the blazing sun.

I shivered on the ground and gripped the grass, I took note on my injuried so far that i had collected. A busted lip, a cracked bone which was my arm, a gigantic headache from the many blows i had recieved, a bloody nose but not broken, a possible broken finger, a shoulder that was shot and a few other scratches and big long brusies, but other then that i was pretty okay. I was tired and cold, and hurt, but i had escaped. And then i saw a car. And i saw my beautiful Courtney inside it.

Courtney's P.O.V

When we came up, i instantly saw Duncan and demanded that i be let out of the car at once. He was covered in blood and was shaking.

" Duncan...oh Duncan..." I murmered as i held onto him and i knew that i never wanted to let him go.

Duncan's P.O.V

As soon as i saw her running towards me and she bent down i hugged ger as tight as i could. She hugged me too even though i had all that blood on me.

" Courtney.." I said as i hugged her and i knew i never wanted to let her go.

She made me get up and then before i knew it, I was in my moms arms as we went somewhere so i could be questioned. All i knew was the me and courtney were together again, and nothing would ever break us apart again.

** _The End.....Or is it!!??? MUAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!_**

**WOOHOO!!! what do you think? Should i make a sequel? If i make a sequel, then it will be seaoson three of TDI and Somethings going to happen with the scorpions...Who ever said that Marcus was the only one who wanted revenge? MUAHAHAHA!!!! Sequel or no Sequel ? That is the question..that i want you to answer in your reviews please! YEAH!**


End file.
